


Selfish Inspiration

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Ruki wanted to have condoms as tour goods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The guys in the GazettE don't belong to me, they belong to themselves. This story is made up, a figment of my imagination. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.
> 
> Short and silly. After seeing pictures of this particular tour goods, I just couldn't resist. I kept thinking there was a reason why Ruki wanted a never-ending supply of condoms. I have an over-active imagination and a dirty mind, I know. ;) Dedicated to usagi_ayu on LJ who posted the [picture of the condoms](http://i287.photobucket.com/albums/ll133/usagiayu/IMG_0649.jpg).

Ruki looked through his bag once more. "It has to be here!"

Reita sighed, flipping over onto his back in the hotel bed. "You sure we didn't use the last one earlier?"

Ruki glared at him. "I bought a whole pack last week."

Reita laughed, despite the frustration he felt. "That was last week. What have we done almost every free moment since then?"

"Hm." Ruki grabbed the bag and turned it upside down, spilling everything in it over the bed.

"Hey!"

"Help me look. There has to be at least one left!"

Reita shrugged and sat up to help Ruki go through the stuff, putting the things back into the bag as they examined them and made sure no little stray packet had hidden there. Phone, iPod, cigarettes, lighter... a pack of tissues – that could be handy Reita thought, but not until after they were done – phone charger, chewing gum... but no condoms.

Ruki threw himself down on the bed. "I don't fucking believe it!"

Reita put the re-filled bag down on the floor and leaned down over Ruki. "Believe it. No condoms."

Ruki sighed and draped an arm dramatically over his face. "I'm going to die."

Reita laughed again, not bothered by the glare he got before Ruki put his arm back over his eyes. "You're not going to die. No one has died yet from not being fucked."

"I'll be the first, I swear." Ruki sounded so disappointed and pathetic that Reita couldn't resist kissing him.

"It's flattering that I make you so horny that you think you're going to die," Reita whispered, "but I don't have to fuck you to make you come."

Ruki reached for Reita's face and pulled him close for another kiss. "So... do it then."

"You're so fucking demanding. Can't get enough of me?" Reita moved a hand down between Ruki's legs.

Ruki nodded. "Can't get enough of you... Hey! Do you think Uruha or Aoi has stolen them? I think they're fucking too."

"They've been fucking each other for years. I don't think they use condoms anymore."

"Oh. Really? How do you--"

"Shut up now, or I'll fill your mouth so you can't talk more." Reita kissed his stomach while stroking Ruki's cock slowly.

"Mmm... sounds good to me." Ruki moaned and tugged on Reita's hair, encouraging him to move further down.

When Reita closed his lips around Ruki's cock, Ruki groaned and arched up from the bed. "I promise, next tour, we're not going to run out of condoms," he whispered. Reita ignored him, busy trying to make Ruki forget what he couldn't get and focus on what he was getting instead.

**

"I also designed this," Ruki said and pushed a colourful print-out across the table to the three people sitting across from him. They took the sheet and looked at it, a look of puzzlement on their faces.

"What is this?"

"Condoms," Ruki said simply. "Safe sex is important now. I want our fans to take care of themselves and be safe and not do anything that would jeopardise their health, but at the same time, you can't really stop teenagers from having sex, right?"

"But... tour goods?"

Reita knew now why Ruki had wanted him to go with him to this meeting, and he had a hard time not laughing. "Can I see it?" The paper was passed over to him. "Ruki... is that..." Reita looked harder at the picture. "It looks like a teddy bear inside a condom?"

Ruki nodded. "Sex can be cute, can't it? It's not like we can put a real-- erm, picture on it."

"But a teddy bear face?"

"Girls like teddy bears!"

Reita burst out laughing. "Ruki... Oh god." He looked across the table. What were the staff thinking now? Surely, it was clear that Ruki had gone crazy?

But they were conferring with each other, one raising a few objections, while the other two had picked up Ruki's hint on education and social responsibility. They turned to Ruki. "Okay... All right," one of them said. "We'll make a mock-up of this, and you can say what you think of it then, if we need to change anything. Do you want anything special with the actual condoms, or just usual ones?"

"I was thinking we could have them in black and red, or pink maybe?" Ruki said with a straight face.

"Okay. Um, we'll find out what it would cost and where we can get them. We'll have some kind of result ready for you by the next meeting."

Reita was amazed that the staff could be so professional about it, but maybe they were used to Ruki and his crazy creativity? When they left the meeting, Reita leaned close to whisper, "The teddy bear is covered in come."

"Yeah. I know." Ruki grinned.

"God, I really hope you don't think of my cock like that! With a cute face..." Reita rubbed a hand over his face.

"What? You don't want to have a cute cock?"

"No!" Reita stared at Ruki, his masculinity suddenly at stake.

"Don't worry, you're too much of a beast in bed for me to think of it as cute." Ruki strolled down the corridor, leaving Reita to stare at his arse. Ruki thought he was a beast? Reita grinned and hurried to catch up with him.


End file.
